Pretty
Okay, I've been waiting to share this with someone, anyone at all for a couple of months, and since I've discovered this site I just couldn't let the opportunity slip by. When I was about sixteen years old, I started talking to a girl in school, called Katie. She looked absolutely stunning and way out of my league, but I figured I might as well try. To my surprise, she didn't play hard to get at all, and I had the feeling we actually got along just fine. In less than a year, we developed a strong bond and there was barely anything we didn't tell each other immediately. Even though we weren't even dating, we were referred to as the cutest couple in school, regardless of the fact if people actually knew us or not. We shared a few kisses at parties here and there, and I would constantly make a joke about her being so pretty I could eat her up. We never even had sex, but we loved each other to death. The closest we ever came to that was foreplay - but that's not what this story is about. Anyhow, it was very unusual for a sixteen year-old girl, but she was an aspiring porn actress. She was very open about it, and not even ashamed, so it wasn't really a big deal to anyone that knew her. People just kind of got used to it after a while, except for her parents, of course. You know how it goes. What parent does want to see his or her child practice a profession like that? Sixteen isn't a legal age to make adult feature films though, so Katie figured she should just enjoy her innocence for as long as possible: she wasn't slutty at all. She just loved the idea of giving and receiving love for a living. Me and my friends often laughed about the idea of Katie being in a porno, but it never got out of hand. As I said: no one was ever mean to her. Everything just seemed so perfect between us all the time. But about two weeks before my birthday, something started to seem... off about her. That's the best way to put it. She talked to me less often, and every time I tried to ask her what was wrong in any shape or form, she quickly cut me off and nearly always just avoided me for a short period time afterward. I got really concerned after awhile, and desperately started asking our mutual friends what might've been the matter. They didn't know, every single one of them claimed, and some added that Katie hasn't been contacting them either, recently. When Katie and I finally had some time alone, we talked and talked and I asked her if she wanted to get something to eat together for my birthday, just the two of us. After all, it was only a week away, at that point in time. She seemed really excited, but she said she couldn't go. I could tell she was really upset about it, but she wouldn't even tell me why. "I've got stuff to do", she told me. Me and our friends sensed she felt happier for a few days, but just a day before my birthday, when I wanted to ask her if she really didn't have any time on her hands, she wasn't at school. She must've been sick, I thought. My birthday party was neat, but everyone was just noticeably upset about her not being there. They knew we were close - or at least we used to be, and my male friends often teased me about dating her. But everything was just so different ever since Katie went... sad. Depressed, almost. 26th of September, three days after my birthday. Katie was still sick. I couldn't shake the feeling off me that I should've tried to help her more, and I couldn't hide it either. Days passed at a decreasing rate, every day I couldn't hug or just talk to my Katie. That evening, I went home. Mom was still working, and dad's left us long ago. Business as usual. Took the keys, checked the mail, and next to the papers and publicity was a package. A small package, addressed to me. No address, no names, nothing. I took it to my room and opened it, revealing a tiny USB stick. I checked if there was anything else in the envelope the USB was in, and surprisingly enough, someone had written "I've always loved you" on the inside. You saw it coming: the haunting feeling that this had something to do with Katie crept up to me, at a startling rate. The USB stick had three files in them. One text document and two videos, titled "Love.doc", "Help.avi" and "End.avi" respectively. I opened each file separately and I... Let's just say this is where the hard part starts for me, when it comes to writing all this crap down. Here's what's in Love.doc (copy/pasted directly from the file): "dear ross:its katie. u will never c me again u tried to help, and i lo ve u, and i alwaus will , even up therr goodbye , this is what i wanted" I was too confused to feel anything. What the hell was she talking about? "This is what I wanted?" "Even up there", and most importantly: "You will never see me again?" I didn't know what to think of all this. I was still desperately hoping this was some kind of sick joke, because deep inside, I knew something I wasn't going to like what I was about to see in the two video files. I opened Help.avi and after roughly two seconds of a pitch-black screen with only some feedback noise, I closed the video out of pure horror. Well, maybe horror isn't the best way to describe it, but I sure as fuck was terrorized. Katie was visible, completely naked, I didn't even have the time to look at what else was going on. I realized there was no way back... What can I say? I've always been a curious guy. I had to get to the bottom of whatever this was. But I never expected what was yet to come. I started the video again, with an irregular heartbeat. There sat Katie on a chair, butt-naked, with only a pair of knee socks on. She wasn't tied to the chair and sat completely still, yet she looked extremely unhappy, and judging by the ruined make-up on her face, I was pretty sure she was just crying. I still hadn't got used to the sight of Katie's genitalia: sure, we got touchy now and then, but never like this. She started talking and... I'll just quote her on this one. I'm starting to wonder if this is really a good idea. Quoted from Help.avi: "This is where we part ways. This is where you continue your ordinary life, and I start my career. And I become famous. Famous to everyone that loves a pretty girl. To everyone that loves a girl so pretty, you could just... eat her up. You're an inspiration, darling, see? And people will know my name everywhere I go. Everyone... Everyone will know what happened to Kate Morrison. And you? You'll be the first." Throughout the video, a voice was heard every couple of seconds, sounding like it was encouraging Katie in her short speech. Another one was heard, constantly murmuring in the background. Katie kept a smile on her face for the whole two minutes the video lasted, even though it became increasingly clearer she was faking it as the video proceeded and she kept sobbing between her sentences. The video ended with a static, and Katie's faint crying was heard, along with the white noise the low-quality camera made. I, myself, was on the verge of shedding a tear after seeing my most beloved possession in a state like this. But I had to go on. I couldn't pretend like everything I just read and saw never happened, even if I tried to. I was still home alone, but I locked my door, just to be sure. I double-clicked End.avi... This is the most accurate description of the video I can possibly write without collapsing: Two men with a clown- and pig mask were standing in front of the camera, with only their faces visible. They started rambling about how they were thrilled to finally see me - they didn't call me by name, but I was still horrified these two, supposedly Katie's kidnappers, greeted me, personally. I'm not even going to quote what they said, simply because it was so nonsensical. The screen cut for a split second, then I saw Katie's body tied to a bed, again, stark-naked, with her mouth taped shut. She was covered in red and white fluid, presumably semen and blood. Cuts were visible around the red parts, too. I was horrified, but I refrained from shutting my computer down. The video continued with the two masked men raping Katie very graphically and brutally, all while laughing like a madman. With close-ups from different angles ranging from her genitalia, behind, and mouth the men continuously assaulted Katie for seven minutes straight, and I swear I kept cringing during that whole time period. Katie screamed for the whole duration of the first "act", but near the end of her rape, she was so devastated she could barely even scream anymore. It became somewhat of a faint squealing, and it only seemed to turn the two horrible men on. It wasn't shown that they stopped what they were doing when the scene ended, implying she was being raped for longer than the whole first seven minutes of the video. When looking at the black screen, everything went silent. No feedback, static, anything. And then, in crystal-clear quality, I could hear Katie's screaming... And a knife. I didn't even want to imagine what those monstrosities did to her. At this point I was crying and holding back vomit, but I couldn't avert my eyes anymore. I vaguely knew what I was in for: all this seemed suspicious from the beginning, and my own bloody curiosity led me to viewing Help and End.avi. The screen went black after her sexual assault, but looking at the time bar, I noticed the video wasn't supposed to be done yet. The next scene... I can barely recall if my mind was fooling me. This is what was in it: it was a classy dinner in a beautiful house, in contrast to the shady location the previous scene was filmed in, it was also filmed in remarkably high quality, again: completely different from the last part of the video and the clip preceding it. All of my high school friends and even Katie's parents were there: all in their fanciest dresses and suits. Everyone was sitting down and neatly eating what appeared to be meat from some animal - even though I couldn't tell which one from the angle the video was filmed in. I was feeling immensely uncomfortable watching this bit. I can safely say I felt even worse than I did viewing everything before this particular fragment with my friends being there and all... And everything just seemed awfully familiar. Too familiar. Katie's father was standing up with his glass raised, as if he was trying to say something. "Dear guests", he exclaimed. "We are all here to celebrate the birthday of Katie's best friend, Ross!" I couldn't believe it. Of course all this seemed familiar: I was there. I was probably sitting right between all my friends, albeit off-screen. It sent shivers down my spine, more chilled than ever before. Katie's father continued his speech: "Unfortunately, my daughter, also Ross' best friend, Katie, couldn't make it here tonight. She has a lot of business to take care of at this particular moment - but don't let that get you down! Let's keep the wonderful atmosphere up!" Everyone cheered. The people present continued eating, when Katie's father yelled one last thing with a faint smile on his face: "... After all, she's so pretty you could eat her up!" Category:Computers and Internet Category:NSFW